Can You Feel Like I Do?
by yongchan
Summary: B.A.P fanfiction. Jangan mengejar seseorang yang berlari kearah orang lain. Zelo tetap menyukai Yongguk yang nyatanya ia tau sudah memiliki Himchan. Sedangkan Jongup selalu berusaha memberikan perhatian yang lebih pada Zelo. 1shot / JongLo, BangHim nyempil dikit doang... RnR?


Title: Can You Feel Like I Do?

Cast: JongLo, BangHim

Warning: boy x boy, gak jelas, ancur, typo bertebaran dan lain-lain…

.

Disclaimer: Tuhan YME

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Zelo hampir dua tahun menyukai Yongguk. Entah apa yang membuat membuat Zelo menyukai Yongguk, yang jelas setiap melihat senyum Yongguk jantung Zelo jadi berdetak tak jelas. Sebenarnya Zelo ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Yongguk, tadi entahlah Zelo terlalu takut akan penolakan. Jadi ia lebih memilih untuk jadi pengecut dengan memendam perasaannya pada Yongguk tersebut.

.

.

.

"Junhong-ah kau tidak tidur?" Zelo tersentak kaget ketika ia mendengar suara berat Yongguk tepat disampingnya

"Ahh ka-kau mengagetkan ku hyung" jawab Zelo sedikit gugup

'Sejak kapan Yongguk hyung duduk disampingku?' Tanya Zelo dalam hati

"Kau baik-baik saja Junhong-ah?"

"Ne, aku baik-baik saja hyung" Yongguk pun mengangguk kecil mendengar jawaban dari Zelo. Kini mereka pun terdiam, Yongguk dengan tegang menikmati film action yang ada ditelevisi saat ini. Sedangkan Zelo mati-matian ia mencoba menstabilkan detak jantungnya yang tak karuan

"Hyung aku tidur dulu" pamit Zelo pada Yongguk yang masih tak melepaskan tatapan matanya dari televisi dihadapannya

"Hmm selamat tidur Junhong-ah, jangan lupa mimpikan hyung hahaha" ucap Yongguk sambil tertawa kecil lalu mengacak lembut rambut halus Zelo. Zelo hanya mengangguk kecil lalu setelahnya ia bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Yongguk yang sepertinya masih betah menonton.

.

"Bagaimana ini aku semakin menyukai Yongguk hyung" ucap Zelo saat sudah berada didalam kamar, kini kedua pipinya terlihat merona samar ketika ia mengingat ucapan serta perlakuan Yongguk padanya tadi. Setelahnya Zelo pun langsung pergi tidur, dan tak lupa berharap kalau ia akan mendapat mimpi yang indah malam ini.

.

.

.

'Junhongie bisa kau sehabis pulang sekolah datang ke cafe dekat kampusku' Zelo menyerngitkan alisnya bingung saat ia membaca pesan singkat dari Yongguk tersebut

"Seseorang? Siapa?" tanpa pikir panjang saat waktu pulangnya, Zelo pun langsung menujun cafe yang tadi Yongguk katakan.

Setelah sampai ke cafe tersebut Zelo langsung mengedarkan pandangannya mencoba mencari keberadaan Yongguk, orang yang saat ini ia cintai.

"Ahh itu Yongguk hyung" Zelo pun langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Yongguk saat ia sudah menemukan keberadaan namja tampan tersebut

.

.

"Yongguk hyung" merasa namanya dipanggil Yongguk pun menghentikan obrolannya dengan seorang namja cantik yang duduk disebelahnya

"Ahh Junhong-ah kau cepat duduk dan pesan makanan sesuka hatimu" ujar Yongguk lalu tersenyum lebar, tanpa disuruh dua kali Zelo pun langsung mendudukan dirinya tepat didepan Yongguk dan namja cantik yang belum ia ketahui namanya

"Hyung dia siapa?" Tanya Zelo sambil menatap namja cantik yang ada disebelah Yongguk saat itu

"Perkenalkan namaku Kim Himchan" ucap namja manis itu sambil tersenyum manis lalu mengulurkan tangannya yang segera disambut Zelo

"Choi Junhong, tapi jika ingin lebih gampang panggil saja aku Zelo" Himchan mengangguk kecil mendengarnya

"Hyung siapanya Yongguk hyung?" Tanya Zelo pada Himchan

"Himchan ini pacar ku Junhong-ah" jawab Yongguk cepat lalu menatap Himchan yang kini menundukan wajahnya malu

"Ehh pa-pacar?" ucap Zelo sedikit terbata, Yongguk mengangguk pasti dan saat itu juga Zelo merasa patah hati. Rasanya Zelo ingin menangis saat itu juga, tapi mana mungkin kan. Jadi Zelo hanya bisa tersenyum paksa saat mengetahui kenyataan.

.

Yongguk yang dicintainya kini sudah memiliki pacar. Ia merasa bodoh, ia kesal dengan dirinya sendiri. Kalau saja ia bisa mengatakan perasaannya pada Yongguk dulu, pasti semuanya tak akan seperti ini.

Memang sih, kalau pun ia mengatakan perasaannya pada Yongguk belum tentu juga ia diterima. Tapi setidaknya dengan begitu Yongguk tau perasaannya, dari pada seperti ini Yongguk sudah memiliki pacar dan Yongguk tidak tau sama sekali akan perasaannya.

Menyedihkan bukan?

Tapi sekarang ia bisa apa? Ingin mengulang waktu pun tak bisa, yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanya menerima takdir yang sepertinya belum ingin memberikan kebahagiaan kepadanya.

.

.

.

Tak terasa kini sudah tiga bulan saat Zelo tau tentang Yongguk yang memiliki seorang pacar. Walaupun begitu Zelo tetap saja masih berharap pada Yongguk. Zelo tau mengharapkan seseorang yang sudah di miliki orang lain itu percuma.

Tapi entahlah, salahkan rasa cintanya pada Yongguk yang tak bisa ia hilangkan. Bagaimana ia bisa berhenti mencintai seorang Bang Yongguk, kalau setiap hari saja mereka selalu bertemu. Wajar saja kan selalu bertemu, mereka kan tinggal disatu apartemen yang sama.

Dulu waktu pertama kali ia bisa menyewa satu apartemen bersama Yongguk itu rasanya beruntung sekali. Tapi untuk sekarang bisa satu apartemen bersama Yongguk itu rasanya seperti kurang beruntung. Bagaimana bisa seperti itu, yah jelas saja satu apartemen berati Zelo harus setiap hari juga melihat Yongguk bermesraan dengan Himchan.

Entah Zelo tidak tau sejak kapan Himchan kini tinggal bersama mereka. Tidur sekamar bersama Yongguk. Memang ada untungnya juga Himchan ikut tinggal bersama mereka, seperti Himchan selalu memasak makanan untuk mereka.

Tapi yang Zelo sesalkan itu adalah bagaimana sakitnya ia saat melihat Yongguk dan Himchan sedang bermesraan dihadapannya. Hah… sepertinya tuhan memang sedang mengujinya sekarang.

.

.

.

Zelo punya seorang teman disekolahnya, namanya Jongup. Jongup ini sangat perhatian kepadanya, perhatian? Apa Zelo tak sadar kalau Jongup itu memberikan perhatian khusus padanya. Bukan perhatian untuk seorang teman, lebih tepatnya perhatian untuk seseorang yang disukai.

Apa karena Zelo terlalu berharap banyak pada Yongguk, jadi ia tak bisa merasakan perhatian Jongup yang lebih itu. Hah… entahlah yang jelas walaupun Zelo tau Yongguk sudah punya Himchan, ia tetap menyukai Yongguk. Yah begitu menyukai, sampai-sampai Zelo mengabaikan Jongup. Jongup yang pengen masuk dalam kehidupannya, Jongup yang mungkin bisa menuntun Zelo menuju bahagia.

.

.

Walaupun setiap hari harus merasakan sakit karena melihat Yongguk yang bermesraan dengan Himchan, tapi Zelo masih bisa bertahan karena Jongup selalu ada disampingnya. Jongup yang selalu setia mendengar keluh kesahnya, Jongup yang selalu setia menghapuskan air matanya, Jongup yang selalu bisa membuatnya kembali tersenyum walaupun sesaat.

.

Jongup tau Zelo sudah letih dengan luka perih yang selalu menyiksa batin dan juga keadaan yang seperti ini.

"Junhong-ah" Zelo menoleh kearah Jongup

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Bisakah kau berhenti menyukai Yongguk hyung?" Zelo menggeleng kecil untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jongup itu

"Tapi Junhong-ah, aku tak ingin terus-terusan melihatmu bersedih seperti ini"

"Tapi hyung aku…" belum sempat Zelo menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Jongup sudah memotongnya

"Tak bisakah kau menyukaiku saja Junhong-ah"

"A-apa maksudmu hyung?"

"Maksudku lupakan Yongguk hyung dan belajarlah menyukaiku"

"Itu sulit hyung"

"Aku tau itu sulit, tapi aku disini Junhong-ah. Aku selalu disini untukmu, untuk membantumu jauh dari perasaan sakit yang selalu kau rasakan setiap harinya"

"Hyung aku…"

"Kumohon Junhong-ah beri aku ruang dihatimu, aku akan berusaha yang terbaik untukmu" ucap Jongup yang entah sejak kapan kini sudah mendekap erat Zelo.

"Baiklah hyung, tolong bantu aku untuk bisa lepas dari jerat Yongguk hyung" ujar Zelo pelan. Zelo sudah memutuskannya, Zelo akan menghapus perasaannya dengan bantuan Jongup. Semoga saja Jongup bisa dengan cepat merebut posisi Yongguk dihatinya, ya semoga saja.

.

"Junhong-ah, aku mencintaimu" ujar Jongup lalu mengecup kilat pipi Zelo. Zelo hanya bisa menatap Jongup dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan

"Untuk sekarang kau memang tak bisa membalas perkataan cintaku. Tapi lihat saja nanti… sebelum aku mengatakan cinta padamu, kau yang akan deluan mengatakan cinta berkali-kali padaku Junhong-ah" ucap Jongup penuh percaya diri lalu setelah itu ia tersenyum lebar, Zelo pun ikut tersenyum melihat Jongup yang seperti itu.

'Terima kasih Jongup hyung' ucap Zelo dalam hati sambil menyamankan posisinya yang kini dalam pelukan Jongup.

.

Dan beginilah akhirnya walaupun tak bisa bersama Yongguk, Zelo bisa mendapat seseorang yang tulus menyayanginya. Seseorang yang mungkin akan menjadi pendamping hidup sampai tua nanti. Seseorang itu adalah Jongup, ya Jongup seseorang yang selalu ada untuk Zelo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

Ok, sumpah ini gak jelas gyahahaha tapi makasih banget loh kalo ada yang mau baca ini mwahahha dan maaf sebelumnya kalau cerinya aneh banget dan mungkin ada banyak typo bertebaran di ff ini (┌_┐)

.

balesan ripiu **Percakapan Sebelum Tidur**:

**hatakehanahungry**: hana suka bacanya, kalau gitu aku suka hana ripiu muahahha /peluk

**MatoShiShiTats**: bener manis? Kalo banding sama aku manisan mana? /abaikan/

Mlbrmnthl: keren? Makasih udah suka mwahahaha

kyungier: bikin lagi? Ia aku bakal usaha bikin BangHim lagi yang manis-manis kek gitu, tapi gak tau kapan yah awkakwkawkk

himnyan: kamu gemes sama Hime? Kalau aku gemes sama si Bbang /apaan

**Yoovanilla**: loh kenapa gak mau aku cipok? Cipokan dari aku gratis ko /abaikan

**Bunbunchan**: ff aku bagus? Kalau gitu makasih yan Bunbun ripiunya :D

**Jang Taeyoung**: kelanjutan mungkin gda tapi kalau buat ff B.A.P yang lain, ditunggu aja ya Tae /nyengir

**Jaylyn Rui**: wow banget ya sampe bisa bikin kamu senyam seyum gaje sendiri hihihi makasih ripiunya mwahahaha

**Ayam Ungu**: wah kamu Ayam Ungu ya? Kalau gitu kenalin aku Ayam Merah /abaikan/ makasih ya ripiunya ahahaha

**matokeke**: ia romantis, soalnya aku suka BangHim yang romantis-romantisan gitu. Makasih ripiunya :D

.

aku udah selesai balas semua ripiunya, sepertinya

.

Last

Gimme Your Review...

Please **('-' ) (._. ) ( ._.) ( '-')**


End file.
